


Настоящий день Святого Валентина

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: малина [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Писалось на задание: Таро "Справедливость/Правосудие"Правосудие — закрытая карта. Ее смысл — не открывать, а закрывать, прерывать отношения. В то же время — она так же олицетворяет и справедливость, которая в итоге должна восторжествовать.О том, как Мукуро пытается расстаться с Хибари.





	Настоящий день Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya
> 
> Также в соавторстве с GRAFENONE

Мукуро, сидя за столом в небольшом кафе, бессмысленно смотрел сквозь ветки какого-то декоративного растения в чисто вымытое окно. Они с Хибари часто заходили в это кафе, облюбовав его из-за отсутствия лишних шума и людей. Мукуро умел работать на публику, умел управлять публикой, умел быть незаметным, и как Хибари, в массе своей людей презирал и не переносил. Но сейчас тишина, нарушаемая только чьим-то спокойным разговором за столиком в углу, давила. Впрочем, будь здесь весь цвет ночных тусовок и оглушающая музыка, Мукуро вряд ли чувствовал бы себя лучше.  
  
Тяжёлые и серые в своей безысходности, клубящиеся подобно ночному туману, мысли не давали расслабиться.  
  
Мукуро ждал Хибари. Сказать, чтобы тот катился к дьяволу, что их отношения всего лишь глупая случайность и Мукуро стало просто скучно, надоело.  
  
Мукуро злился на себя: он принял верное решение, но отчего-то на душе лежал камень, целая насыпь камней, эта груда давила, тревожила, не давала дышать свободно. Может быть, потому, что ему ещё никогда не приходилось разрывать отношения? До Хибари их и не было.  
  
Когда они только сблизились, Мукуро и предположить не мог, что пара быстрых перепихов вырастут во что-то большее. Он никогда не стремился к постоянству, находя любовников на несколько дней, чтобы потом спокойно разойтись в разные стороны. Никакой ответственности и никакой опасности. Он не запоминал ни имён, ни лиц, не оставлял никому номер своего телефона, не делал подарков и не водил в свою квартиру. Просто морок, приятный и быстро истаивающий в памяти. С этими «без имён и лиц» было проще организовывать свою жизнь так, чтобы никто посторонний не узнал лишнего. Последствия утечки информации о личной жизни Мукуро могли стать для него фатальными. Потому что даже сына влиятельного дона настигла пуля за одно лишь подозрение в том, что он голубой. Итальянская мафия, поразительно и парадоксально увязшая в католичестве насквозь, не терпела «грешников». И рассчитывать, что Вонгола, частично состоящая из японцев, прикроет его тыл — не разумно, опасно и наивно.  
  
Да что там мафия. Вся Италия была настроена в этом плане далеко не дружелюбно. Мукуро не хотел лишних проблем, он любил их создавать, а не огребать, но Хибари… Хибари при всех пытался приобнимать его за талию, целовать в висок или в губы, иногда даже лапать. Это бесило. Хибари плевал на мафию, на общество, на всех. Даже на то, что за откровенность могли убить. Ну или испортить жизнь основательно. «Слабоумие и отвага», — считал Мукуро, но Хибари лишь хмурился, фыркал, отступал — и вновь мимолётно касался ладонью спины, сжимал колено под столом и смотрел вызывающе, выжидательно. «Я трус?» — презрительно смеялся Мукуро и вытворял что-нибудь эксцентричное. Что-нибудь, что придавало его зловещей репутации ещё большей весомости, страхам других перед ним — морозной свежести, которая рвёт лёгкие при вздохе, слухам о нём — особой пикантности. Но ничего, что наводило бы скользкие мысли о его уязвимости. О какой-либо зависимости, даже слабости, на которую можно было бы надавить. Опять превратить его жизнь в бесконечные круги ада.  
  
Ему хватило жизни в трущобах и изматывающего, каждодневного выживания, игры: ты или тебя. Глупой преданности Кена и Чикусы, которая привела их к не менее глупой смерти за него. Милой Хром, маленькой, отважной, эгоистичной сестрички, которая без спроса пожертвовала свои органы ему после того, как в тюрьме его выпотрошили словно курицу в попытке выведать тайны Эстранео — Семьи, что вылепила отличное чудовище, в себе Мукуро не обманывался. И сейчас его устраивало в себе всё как есть. Он не собирался выходить из зоны комфорта.  
  
Отношения делали их уязвимыми, а такого Мукуро позволить себе не мог. Нельзя кому-то доверять настолько, чтобы бездумно позволять прикрывать себе спину. Наивные идиоты, думающие подобным образом, долго на свете не задерживались, это Мукуро тоже выучил с детства. Чем меньше о тебе знали, тем безопаснее твоя жизнь. Только Хибари знал о Мукуро достаточно много. Уже за это стоило убить, но Мукуро не рассматривал такой вариант. Убивать он не хотел. Причиной была «Вонгола», которая явно не оценила бы уничтожение своего самого лучшего кадра. Не считая Мукуро, конечно.  
  
Хибари ничего Мукуро не сделал, но мог. Мог попытаться отомстить за сегодняшнее, но, по правде, Мукуро не верил в подобный исход. До того, чтобы мстить бывшему любовнику, Хибари не опустился бы. Не тот человек.  
  
Иногда Мукуро ему завидовал. Хибари почему-то доверял Мукуро. Это чувствовалось во всём: во взглядах, в прикосновениях, в скупых словах. Мукуро так не мог. Он всё время ждал подвоха, злился на себя из-за подозрительности, пытался выкинуть из головы, но только сильнее дёргался. А Хибари всё-таки не был железным, и рано или поздно ему надоели бы игры в одни ворота.  
  
Их отношения основывались на безумной искре, проскочившей между ними давным-давно. Вначале они думали, что это ненависть, потому что не умели любить и не знали любви. Даже сейчас Мукуро не мог с уверенностью сказать, что происходящее между ними можно было описать этим словом. Желание обладать, подчинить — пожалуй. По крайней мере, сам Мукуро оценивал так.  
  
Но иногда в груди незнакомо щемило и хотелось совершенно другого. Заглянуть в глаза, поцеловать — нежно, а не вести себя словно между ним и Хибари война. Желания пугали до дрожи и настолько же сильно возбуждали. Но Мукуро не мог так, просто не мог. Доверие — слабость и смерть, довериться — значит отдать контроль над своей жизнью, доверять — не принадлежать себе. Лишиться прежней жизни, привычной и понятной, где он был единственным хозяином положения. К чёрту такие эксперименты! Если что-то причиняет неудобства, следует это устранить.  
  
Поэтому с Хибари надо было закончить. Раз и навсегда. Как содрать пластырь — больно, но быстро. Мукуро даже день выбрал такой, чтобы ударить побольнее, День всех влюблённых. Ему показалось, это достаточно циничная идея. Правда, обдумывая её последние полчаса, он ощущал себя подростком, решившим показать своей пассии собственную крутость, унизив и оскорбив. Впрочем, вряд ли подобное сможет унизить Хибари. Точнее, Мукуро чувствовал: он унижает самого себя.  
  
Но отступать было поздно. Жизнь научила его всегда достигать цели, не оборачиваясь и не думая о том, что оставалось за спиной.  
  
  
Возле кафе остановилась чёрная «Хонда». Мукуро узнал её сразу и удивился. Обычно Хибари предпочитал мотоциклы, называя автомобили на дороге неповоротливыми инвалидами.  
  
Хибари вышел из машины и кинул взгляд на часы, после чего уверенно зашагал к дверям. Мукуро почувствовал, как внутри немеет от острого тошнотворного предвкушения. Вот сейчас всё решится. Меньше минуты до позорного бегства. То, что это именно оно, Мукуро осознал внезапно и за долю секунды. Стало ещё более тошно, в правом глазу горячо запульсировал тик. Мукуро зло, насмешливо улыбнулся. Он бы и посмеялся — над самим собой, но тут рядом нарисовался Хибари, которого за все душевные мучения и тягостные размышления, так Мукуро обычно не свойственные, стоило проткнуть его чем-нибудь внушительным и острым, например трезубцем.  
  
— Давно ждёшь? — вместо приветствия спросил Хибари. — Извини, пробки.  
  
— Почему ты на машине? — вместо приготовленной шаблонной фразы «нам надо расстаться» вырвалось у Мукуро. Словно та частичка Хром, что прижилась в нём, дёрнула его от пропасти, как случалось каждый раз, когда Мукуро собирался сделать глупость. Этакая персонифицированная интуиция.  
  
Глупость? Нет же, нет.   
  
— Потому что у нас сегодня в планах поездки, а я помню, что ты не слишком любишь мотоциклы, — Хибари жестом отказался от услуг официантки.  
  
— Какие поездки? — не понял Мукуро. Они же никуда не собирались. Просто Мукуро назначил встречу с определённой целью. Он сжал руки, стараясь погасить раздражение — на себя, недоумение — какого хрена? И смутное предчувствие чего-то опасного. Вроде призрачной надежды на спасение от самого себя. Чудовищам она не полагалась.  
  
— Тебе понравится, — усмехнулся Хибари. — Пошли.  
  
— Подожди, — попытался остановить его Мукуро, но Хибари уже развернулся, чтобы выйти. — Да стой ты!  
  
Быстро кинув на стол пару купюр за так и не выпитый кофе, Мукуро поспешил следом. Он терпеть не мог, когда Хибари перехватывал инициативу. Оставалось только подыграть и в нужный момент сделать свой ход.  
  
Хибари открыл переднюю дверь «Хонды», приглашая сесть.  
  
— Кхм, — Мукуро замер, брезгливо вздёрнув губу, — за кого ты меня принимаешь?   
  
— Не льсти себе, на женщину ты не похож. Садись.  
  
Фыркнув, он забрался в салон, тут же отодвинув кресло назад, чтобы вытянуть ноги. Хибари вёл себя странно. И теперь Мукуро стало вдруг интересно — почему. Что ж, сказать коронную фразу он сегодня ещё успевал. День только начинался.  
  
— Куда мы едем?  
  
— В «Контраст». Или ты предпочитаешь «Макдональдс»?  
  
— Нет, — Мукуро никогда не был в этом ресторане, но слышал, что он один из лучших в Милане. Дорогих. Статусных. — Ты же не любишь все эти официозные заведения.  
  
— Я хотел сделать тебе подарок к сегодняшнему дню, — неожиданно ответил Хибари. — Надеюсь, еда там соответствует их репутации.  
  
Мукуро рассеянно уставился на свои пальцы, потирая одно из колец. Хибари решил отметить День святого Валентина? С какого, вообще? Он же никогда не придавал значения этому празднику, по его же словам. Закусив губу, Мукуро отвернулся к окну, за которым проплывали многолюдные улицы Милана.  
  
Да, сегодня был отличный день, чтобы расстаться. Осталось только дожить до нужного момента.  
  
— Что-то не так? — неожиданно спросил Хибари.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — Мукуро тут же подобрался, напустил на себя безразличный вид.  
  
— Ты молчишь, — ответил Хибари, выруливая на парковку.  
  
— Задумался, — Мукуро выдавил из себя привычную небрежную улыбку. — Ты меня удивил.  
  
Хибари только хмыкнул и наконец нашёл свободное место, чтобы припарковаться.  
  
Поведение Хибари настораживало. Машина, а не мотоцикл, ресторан вместо дешёвой забегаловки. Да что там, всё просто кричало — Хибари что-то задумал. Осталось понять, что именно, потому что загадки Мукуро не любил. По крайней мере те, где он оказывался ключевой фигурой не по своей воле.  
  
  
Настроение с нулевой отметки окончательно ушло в минус. Мукуро бездумно листал страницы меню, даже не стараясь прочесть названия блюд. Он и есть-то не хотел. Дойдя до винной карты, он положил меню на стол и ткнул пальцем в «Совиньон Блан».  
  
— То есть ты будешь только пить? — Хибари приподнял брови, а в его взгляде читалась насмешка.  
  
— Я не голоден, — отрезал Мукуро, надеясь, что сейчас Хибари перестанет быть терпеливым сукиным сыном и расскажет ему всё, о чём думает. О том, что пришлось через пробки тащиться на ненавистной машине, что вместо того, чтобы пожрать любимых гамбургеров — он притащил Мукуро сюда, а тот не ценит широкого жеста и воротит нос. Если бы Хибари разозлился, было бы проще сказать «ты мне больше не нужен» и «прощай». После чего просто встать и уйти. Не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Хорошо. Бокал вина стимулирует аппетит, ты в курсе?  
  
Мукуро вздохнул. Казалось, бокала будет маловато, чтобы запихнуть в горло хоть кусок. Он — внезапно — занервничал и дорогущее вино хотелось хлебать прямо из горла. А ещё лучше — виски. Много виски. Тогда бы он завтра даже не вспомнил, как расстался с Хибари. Отличная идея, но, увы, допиваться до скотского состояния Мукуро считал ниже собственного достоинства. И полагал, что о расставании надо сообщать на трезвую голову.  
  
Хибари вызвал официанта, чтобы сделать заказ. К нему он добавил две порции «осьминога по-сицилийски».  
  
— Я не уверен, что это съедобно, но звучит интересно, — признался Хибари, заставив Мукуро против воли рассмеяться.  
  
— Но я не хочу есть, — уже чуть мягче напомнил Мукуро.  
  
— Попробуй. Не понравится, и Милан попрощается с этим рестораном.  
  
Мукуро немного опешил. Не то чтобы Хибари никогда не говорил ему комплиментов. Говорил. Но не так. Больше походило на… ухаживание? Мукуро не очень в этом разбирался, но слово в голове всплыло само.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я попробую. Но взамен ты расскажешь мне, что на тебя нашло.  
  
— Я уже сказал, сегодня праздник. Мне захотелось его отметить, — Хибари оперся на стол локтями и положил голову на сцепленные руки. В красивых серых глазах цвело насмешливое спокойствие, сосредоточенность и внимание. Не хищное, не любопытное, не настороженное, как бывало в разное время, а терпеливое и тёплое. От него навязчиво хотелось закрыться, так смотрела Хром, а он её ненавидел. Мукуро выдержал взгляд, иронично изогнул бровь, мол, что за идиотизм — знал, Хибари это выводило из себя. Но тот опять не повёлся. Ну что ж...  
  
— Неожиданно, — честно заметил Мукуро, откидываясь на мягкую спинку стула и разглядывая Хибари в приглушённом свете ламп. Слегка растрёпанные волосы, твёрдую линию плеч, идеально повязаный галстук. Вдруг понял, как по нему соскучился. Обвёл жадным взглядом линию скул, остановился на губах, которые сейчас искривились в усмешке. Хибари был красив, хотя японцы никогда особо Мукуро не привлекали. Не его тип. Он любил ярких, как конфетные обёртки, безбашенных и, сказать по правде, недалёких. С умными людьми было хорошо общаться, но не иметь отношений, интимных, любовных, близких. Хибари же опровергал все убеждения Мукуро. Он не был ярким, но всё равно притягивал взгляд: излучающей силу фигурой, интонациями ласкового садиста, взглядом, способным заставлять чудовище в Мукуро трепетно замирать, несгибаемой волей к жизни и к победе, нелепым контрол-фричеством, нелюбовью к человеческому стаду и неожиданно искренней заботой к животным и птицам, совершенно чуждой Мукуро. Уверенный, рассудительный и совершенно безумный, когда дело доходило до драки и до отстаивания своей территории. Мукуро нравился этот контраст, хотя он не всегда понимал, как в одном человеке уживаются такие разные качества. И дураком Хибари точно не был. Возможно, поэтому они и остались вместе надолго. Мукуро не представлял себе, как мог бы сосуществовать с каким-нибудь идиотом. Трахаться, да. Да и то — недолго, потому что чужой идиотизм быстро утомлял даже в постели. С Хибари оказалось по-другому. Даже вроде бы обычный секс отличался. Вспомнились строчки из песни: «секс — это Битва, любовь — это Война»*. Иначе и не скажешь.  
  
Даже жаль со всем этим расставаться. Мукуро едва сдержал гримасу. За эту слабость он был противен сам себе.  
  
— Знаешь, — начал Хибари, откладывая телефон, в котором он последние пару минут что-то искал, в сторону, — у меня есть предложение. Куда бы ты хотел поехать?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Отдохнуть. Куда?  
  
— Мне и тут неплохо, — деланно-лениво возразил Мукуро, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он не собирался никуда ехать с Хибари. Не теперь. Нет.  
  
— Но ведь есть места, где тебе хотелось бы побывать? — допытывался Хибари.  
  
— Северная Корея, — Мукуро выдал первое, что пришло в голову, глядя честным невинным взглядом. Хибари почему-то терпеть не мог эту страну.   
  
— Хм… — Хибари скривился и вздохнул. — Хорошо, значит, Северная Корея.  
  
— Стой-стой! — Мукуро всплеснул руками. — Ты серьёзно, что ли?! Я не хочу туда!  
  
— Иногда с тобой так сложно, — пожаловался куда-то в пустоту Хибари. — Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
  
— О нет, я знаю! — ощетинился Мукуро. — Я хочу…  
  
— Ваш заказ, — прервал его официант, принёсший вино. — Ваше блюдо скоро будет готово.  
  
— Да, спасибо, — Хибари дождался, пока тот разольёт по бокалам вино, после чего подал один из них Мукуро. — Твой.  
  
Слова застряли где-то в глотке, и Мукуро откашлялся, словно подавившись. Но бокал принял.  
  
— За нас, — дождавшись, пока официант уйдёт, Хибари торжественно приподнял бокал.  
  
— За нас, — безрадостно поддержал его Мукуро.  
  
Вино было отличным. Настолько, что Мукуро даже начал наслаждаться происходящим. Он сидел в одном из лучших ресторанов вместе с Хибари. Пил дорогое вино. И на самом деле предпочёл бы говорить хоть о птичках и ёжиках, только не о расставании.   
  
— Ну, — глядя поверх бокала, протянул он. — Если выбирать, то я бы поехал в Камбоджу. Там красиво.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Хибари тихо рассмеялся. — Красиво — может, и так, но условия для тебя там будут совсем не райскими. С твоей страстью к комфорту.  
  
— Ты спросил, чего я хочу, — улыбнувшись, напомнил Мукуро. — Я ответил. К тому же там я ещё не был. Так что да, Камбоджа. А потом — Новая Зеландия.  
  
Мукуро осёкся и резко замолчал, перестав улыбаться. Это не осталось незамеченным.  
  
— Твои сегодняшние перепады настроения меня уже начали беспокоить.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
Ничего не в порядке. И этот ресторан, и этот разговор. Ощущение подкрадывающейся, как гроза с моря, паники подкатило к горлу, надавило на виски. Непривычное чувство, неприятное, унизительное. Он хотел как-то выпутаться из ситуации. Или отдаться на её волю, что изначально никак не входило в планы. Да и самой ситуации в планах-то не было.  
  
Принесли обещанного осьминога, и Мукуро неприязненно уткнулся в него взглядом, не очень понимая, что и зачем. Впрочем, пахло хорошо. Так хорошо, что желудок отозвался тянущим чувством голода.  
  
— Ешь, — скомандовал Хибари. — Мне надо знать, стоит ли этому ресторану существовать дальше или нет.  
  
— Я помню. Никогда не думал, что буду решать судьбу целого… ресторана, — Мукуро подавился смешком. Видимо, нервное.  
  
Осторожно попробовав блюдо, он кивнул.  
  
— Пусть пока будет, — добавил, прожевав: — Нет, правда! Неплохо! Сам попробуй.  
  
Хибари подозрительно косился на содержимое сковороды.  
  
— Щупальца съедобны? — спросил он.  
  
— Да. Ешь давай! Ну, — настаивал Мукуро, после чего не выдержал и сунул свою вилку с куском мяса Хибари под нос. — Открой ротик…  
  
Хибари подчинился и откусил совсем маленький кусочек от предложенного. Мукуро удовлетворённо растянул губы в победной улыбке. Кормить Хибари с ложки — ладно, с вилки — ему не приходилось. Неожиданно пришло в голову, что он и сам бы не отказался от такого... проявления внимания. Хотя, наверное, со стороны это выглядело глупым. «Хибари выглядел глупым?» — мелькнула в голове мысль, и тут же её сменила другая, решительная и веская: «нет». Внутри опять что-то дрогнуло, защемило, заставляя судорожно выдохнуть.  
  
— На вкус лучше, чем выглядит, — подытожил Хибари.  
  
— Ты же родился и жил в Японии. Там должно быть полно осьминогов.  
  
— Не поверишь, но я всегда их подозревал.  
  
— Тогда зачем заказал?  
  
— Надо же начинать пробовать что-то новое, — философски отозвался Хибари, и Мукуро почудилось, что фраза относилась не только к пресловутому осьминогу. Хотя, скорее всего, просто разыгралось воображение, не более.  
  
Они посидели ещё немного, перемывая косточки знакомым из мафии, пока вино не закончилось. Слишком хорошо, комфортно, спокойно. Непривычно, потому что Мукуро смог не дёргаться хотя бы пару часов, наслаждаясь спокойной улыбкой Хибари, тем, как он знал цену себе и окружающим, несколькими меткими словами описывая кого бы то ни было, позволил купаться себе в ненавязчивом внимании и отвечать на него. Мукуро подтрунивал сам над собой: перед смертью не надышишься.  
  
— Обед, конечно, чудесен, но… — Мукуро замолчал, покачивая бокал, ловя тонкий блик на ободке, малодушно разрешая произойти чему-нибудь ещё, что оттянет его признание.  
  
— Но нас ждёт «Торговая Венеция», — кивнул Хибари, отложил салфетку и позвал официанта. Мукуро не знал, рассмеяться или удариться головой об стол, как делал в юности Савада Цунаёши.  
  
— Что мы там забыли, Кёя?  
  
— Подарок тебе.  
  
Мукуро получать подарки не привык. Как-то не было желающих. Это не волновало, в конечном итоге он и так мог позволить себе всё, что хотел. А вниманием обделён не был никогда. На него часто западали женщины, иногда мужчины. Он предпочитал вторых, но с удовольствием пользовался и теми и другими.  
  
В «Торговой Венеции» Мукуро, конечно, был. Уже не помнил — зачем, но место вспомнилось сразу.  
  
— И что ты хочешь мне подарить? — спросил он у Хибари, когда они вошли внутрь. Великолепие и роскошь отделки слепили глаза.  
  
— Вряд ли ты оценишь подсвечники из муранского стекла.  
  
— Оно красивое, — задумчиво протянул Мукуро, наматывая прядь волос на палец.  
  
— Ну, можем и его захватить. Хотя мы приехали не за ним.  
  
«А за чем?» — так и вертелось на языке, но Мукуро смолчал. Он и так начинал ощущать себя ребёнком, сгорающим от нетерпения, когда ему сказали, что сейчас купят подарок. Хибари редко что-то дарил. Один раз подарил пистолет, хотя Мукуро и не понял — для чего. У него было своё оружие, привычное и пристреленное. Но это чуточку льстило. В другой раз Хибари подарил ему перстень с сапфиром цвета ночного неба. Он и сейчас был на пальце, хотя утром Мукуро честно хотел его снять, но забыл. Подарок был красивым, а Мукуро любил украшения, как любил вкусную дорогую еду, брендовую одежду… интересных и опасных людей.  
  
— Вам что-то подсказать? — мелодичный женский голос вернул в реальность. Хибари привёл его в отдел парфюмерии. От тонкой смеси различных ароматов закружилась голова.  
  
— Le Male, — произнёс Хибари. Мукуро недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
— Одеколон?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Одну минуту, синьор, — произнесла женщина и отошла к полкам со всевозможными флаконами. Наконец, она достала один из них, выглядящий довольно фривольно. Стеклянный мужской торс цвета морской волны. Мукуро закусил губу, как нелепо, как… мило. Немного даже эротично. Пошло. Совсем не в духе Хибари. Кажется, он кое-кого недооценил.  
  
— Почему именно они? — спросил он, ещё даже не попробовав аромат.  
  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты ими пах, — на ухо шепнул Хибари. — Особенно в постели.  
  
Слова показались верхом непристойности, хотя Мукуро давно разучился смущаться. Но то, как это произнёс Хибари, вызывало неконтролируемые мурашки.  
  
— …мята, лаванда, кардамон, апельсиновый цвет, бергамот, сандал… — тем временем перечисляла женщина. Мукуро попытался представить, как всё вместе должно пахнуть, но не смог.  
  
— Попробуете? — с улыбкой спросила консультант.  
  
— Да, — вместо Мукуро ответил Хибари, взяв у неё флакон. Потянув Мукуро за руку, он приподнял рукав, обнажая запястье. Женщина-консультант отвернулась от этой сцены, и Мукуро подумал, что ей, скорее всего, неприятно видеть проявление такой нежности между двумя мужчинами.  
  
Аромат был лёгким и чувственным и нравился Мукуро. Он никогда не задавался вопросом — какие запахи любит Хибари. Оказалось, что в этом вопросе они сошлись.  
  
— Желаете что-то ещё? — женщина снова обратила на них внимание. Хибари вопросительно посмотрел на Мукуро, и тот кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
— Только это.  
  
Дальше Хибари пошёл оплачивать покупку, оставив Мукуро одного среди высоких блестящих стеллажей. Флаконы всех расцветок и форм напоминали ему конфетти, разлетевшиеся вокруг. Праздничное настроение, что всё время маячило на периферии и старательно отодвигалось в сторону, завладело им окончательно, хотя и не вытеснило мысли о расставании. Изначальная неловкость перерастала в вину. Это было плохо, очень плохо.  
  
С другой стороны, он действительно начал сомневаться в гениальности своей идеи. Хибари был убийственно убедителен в своих чувствах и слишком хорошо делал Мукуро, не то «хорошо», к которому он привык — сам создавал и управлял, — но это уже почти не имело значения. Мукуро покорялся, и это... пугало.  
  
— Тебе правда нравится? — спросил Хибари, вернувшийся с простой, ничем не примечательной коробкой в руках.  
  
— Да, — Мукуро не врал. Аромат был хорош, и то, что он нравился Хибари, отзывалось томительным чувством в груди.  
  
Казалось, ещё немного и от переизбытка эмоций Мукуро просто пойдёт в разнос. Хотелось орать, смеяться, убивать и заниматься любовью.  
  
— У тебя глаза блестят, — заметил Хибари.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Как у маньяка, — рассмеялся тот. Неожиданно мягкий и тяжёлый, как атлас, смех отдался дрожью во всём теле. Мукуро попытался взять себя в руки, и с третьей попытки ему почти удалось.  
  
Он хотел расстаться с Хибари? После того, что тот делал с ним одним голосом?  
  
«Да, хотел», — мысленно упрекнул себя Мукуро. Он же чудовище.  
  
— Ладно, — начал Мукуро осторожно, растерянный и не знающий, чего ещё ожидать от этого дня. Он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, но не мог, как ни старался, сказать, что ему не нравилось происходящее. — Что теперь?  
  
Хибари дёрнул уголком рта, обозначая лёгкую улыбку, и ответил:  
  
— Поедем к парку аттракционов, — Хибари сел за руль. Улыбка его стала шире, превратилась в хищную и довольную. Мукуро нравилась в Хибари эта черта: проскальзывающее иногда уверенное самодовольство, которое преображало всё лицо Хибари. — Кататься на колесе обозрения.  
  
— Колесо обозрения? — удивился Мукуро и обескуражено моргнул. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
  
— Разве похоже, что я шучу? — спросил Хибари, знакомо приподнимая бровь, — передразнивал, вот же ублюдок. Мукуро восхитился. Однако, слова внезапно звучали весомее, в их серьёзности он не сомневался. Но поездка в парк аттракционов всё ещё была поездкой в парк аттракционов. Или даже не так, колесо обозрения не всегда часть парка — всё же чаще детей и подростков колесо выбирали туристы и влюблённые парочки.  
  
В день святого Валентина.  
  
Без вариантов. Мукуро мысленно застонал. Что может быть очевиднее? Какой расхожий ход для ромкома или мелодрамы — или, Дева Мария, для японской седзе-манги. Ход, пропитанный романтикой настолько, что кариес обеспечен и без сладкой ваты… Однако ожидаемого отвращения от ординарности или очевидности такой прогулки Мукуро не испытал.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это немного по-детски? — спросил Мукуро вымученным тоном. Чтобы не молчать. Чтобы Хибари не лез со своими «что не так» и «почему у тебя скачет настроение». Хибари хмыкнул. И Мукуро пришлось честно добавить: — Ладно. Это очень по-детски. Ты ведь понимаешь, что…  
  
«Ты ведь понимаешь, что я — взрослый мужчина, убийца. Который не жаждет первым делом поглядеть на город с высоты птичьего полёта», — так он должен был сказать, но фраза осталась невысказанной.  
  
— Тебе не нравится эта идея? — просто спросил Хибари, как будто мановением руки разрушая тщательно культивируемое Мукуро раздражение.  
  
— Я… Нет, я не против. Это… Ладно, это звучит забавно, — Мукуро закатил глаза. — Но никакой сахарной ваты, мороженого или медвежат из тира, идёт?  
  
Хибари прыснул и кинул на Мукуро быстрый взгляд. Ладно, если Хибари будет и дальше так смотреть, то, так и быть, Мукуро выиграет для него дурацкого медвежонка.  
  
Они припарковались в отдалении, все парковочные места ближе были заняты. Пришлось топать пешком до колеса. На улице Мукуро странным образом захотелось поговорить. Это уже не был уютный салон «Хонды», прохладный ветер обдувал лицо, слегка отрезвлял.  
  
— Почему колесо обозрения? — спросил Мукуро, всё-таки не выдержав.  
  
— Это нормально.  
  
— Что? В смысле? — не понял Мукуро, щурясь от ветра.  
  
— Это нормально, — повторил Хибари. — Это то, что делают люди, которые встречаются. Колесо обозрения в том числе. Почему бы, раз мы решили отпраздновать — почему бы нам не прокатиться на колесе обозрения?  
  
«Ты решил», подумал про себя Мукуро — и это, наверное, стало бы хорошим началом. Ему стоило остановиться и начать с «ты решил», сказать, что сам ничего не планировал — и не хотел. Обвинить в навязчивости, в чём-нибудь ещё. И сказать уже наконец, что им надо расстаться.  
  
Мукуро даже остановился, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть, но Хибари взял его за руку — настолько естественно, словно тысячу раз так делал. Это вышибло весь воздух, и Мукуро опасно засмеялся, аккуратно вытаскивая свою ладонь из некрепкого захвата.  
  
— Эй, полегче, — сказал он. — Здесь же люди.  
  
Хибари кинул на него странный взгляд, в нём так и читался знакомый мрачный вызов: «И что?» Мукуро только покачал головой, и до колеса они молча шли нога в ногу.  
  
Как ни странно, на колесо им удалось попасть очень быстро. Мукуро с сомнением оглядел конструкцию, в которую ему предстояло забраться вместе с Хибари. Низкие поручни, тесная не застеклённая кабина, узкие лавки. Мукуро втиснулся в кабину, тут же почувствовав себя птицей на жерди, до того неудобным было положение.  
  
— В Намимори колесо меньше, — задумчиво сказал Хибари, когда их кабина начала подниматься. Мукуро бледно улыбнулся ему. Он не катался на колесе обозрения: не приходилось. Он не видел в этом практической цели, он не знал в этом нужды.  
  
Кабина с тихим скрипом раскачивалась, и Мукуро с ужасом разглядел, что крепление в потолке проржавело у самого основания. А они поднимались всё выше и выше. Мукуро не боялся высоты, ему приходилось карабкаться на крышу небоскрёба по карнизам без страховки, он знал о высоте всё, но даже тогда не чувствовал себя настолько незащищённым. Уязвимым даже.  
  
Он зачарованно пялился на удаляющуюся землю и чувствовал, как его начинает тошнить. С сицилийскими осьминогами точно было что-то не так.  
  
Наверное, было бы очень глупо — умереть сегодня вместе с Хибари. Умереть в месте, которое, должно быть, входит в топ-5 самых популярных мест для романтического свидания. Мукуро мысленно закатил глаза и медленно выпрямил спину. Кабина качалась, земля отдалялась, свистел ветер, как будто отрезая мир людей, оставшихся внизу, от них двоих, заключённых на высоте в ненадёжную клетку из металла. Какая нелепость.  
  
— Ты ведь не боишься высоты?  
  
Мукуро вздрогнул и обнаружил, что Хибари пристально смотрит ему в глаза и сжимает его руку. В продуваемой со всех сторон кабине пальцы озябли, но тёплые руки Хибари грели. Мукуро усмехнулся.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь, Хибари Кея, — начал он как можно более претенциозно, но именно в этот момент кабина дёрнулась, готовая вознести их на самую высокую точку. Мукуро охнул. — Но я подумал, что это был бы увлекательный опыт — сорваться с такой высоты.  
  
Хибари слегка перегнулся через бортик и с интересом посмотрел на землю, как будто раздумывая о перспективе сорваться и насколько эта перспектива увлекательна. Потом сел нормально и хмыкнул.  
  
— Мы не сорвёмся, — пожал плечами Хибари. — Сейчас прямо под нами конструкция колеса. Когда начнём спускаться, под нами всё ещё будут часть конструкции и другие кабины. А когда пройдём половину, расстояние до земли будет не такое большое, и едва ли мы разобьёмся насмерть.  
  
Мукуро хохотнул. Он определённо этого не ждал. Того, что они отправятся кататься на колесе обозрения, того, что в самом романтичном месте они будут обсуждать конструкцию аттракциона и прогнозировать вероятность смертельного исхода.  
  
Мукуро смотрел Хибари в лицо, и ему мучительно хотелось его поцеловать. Так сильно, что становилось больно, становилось тошно — опять. Наверняка он поддался атмосфере, моменту, но ему сентиментально хотелось поднести ладонь Хибари к своему лицу и поцеловать каждую выступающую кость.  
  
Вот от чего точно делалось плохо.  
  
Хибари переплёл их пальцы. Это было… достаточно мелодраматично, чтобы Мукуро резко выдернул руку и жёстко ухмыльнулся, высмеивая все глупости, которыми они занимались на протяжении целого дня.  
  
Однако Мукуро молчал и ничего не делал. «Мы слишком высоко», — успокаивал он себя.  
  
Колесо медленно — будто бы стараясь продлить мгновения, остановить время — крутилось, Хибари не разжимал рук, смотрел на приближающийся город внизу. Мукуро смотрел на Хибари и чувствовал себя незаслуженно, неправильно счастливым.  
  
Он не хотел всего этого, не сегодня, не сейчас, когда ему нужно решиться на ответственный шаг, а Хибари совсем не помогает. Мукуро не хотел — и не мог отказаться, упрашивая себя снова дать слабину: ещё немного, ещё только полчаса, ещё час, хотя бы до вечера… Что ещё запланировал Хибари на их «нормальное» свидание? Прогулку на лодке или на вертолёте? Прыжки с парашютами? Боулинг?  
  
— Эй, мы почти на земле, — окликнул Хибари, и Мукуро посмотрел вниз. Земля приближалась, и её приближение было не желанно. Будь это во власти Мукуро, он бы обратил время вспять, заставил замереть или закольцеваться — остановиться именно здесь, чтобы они вечность сидели с Хибари в ужасающей кабинке, раскачиваясь в высоте.  
  
Мысль не принесла успокоения.  
  
— Ага. Я даже не заметил.  
  
Хибари улыбнулся и коротко сжал руку, чтобы выпустить, когда их кабина остановилась.  
  
— Ну, и что же следующим пунктом в твоей развлекательной программе? — преувеличенно воодушевлённо, с долей снисходительной издёвки спросил Мукуро, когда они немного отошли от колеса.  
  
— Стоит перевести дух.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что это было утомительно, — хмыкнул Мукуро, но Хибари только качнул головой и пошёл в сторону парка — настоящего парка с деревьями, кустами, мелкими оврагами и речушкой, а не аттракционами.  
  
  
Ветви лип и клёнов топорщились в небо, переплетаясь между собой словно паутина. Людей почти не было. Только где-то вдалеке виднелась женщина с коляской.  
  
— Подарок? — уточнил Мукуро.  
  
— Да, — показалось, или Хибари на долю секунды замялся?  
  
Чем дальше, тем сумрачнее и безлюднее выглядел парк. Мукуро запоминал дорогу, отмечая, что сюда идеально заманивать жертв и отлично прятать в такой глуши трупы. Старые деревья стояли плотно друг к другу, а завесы ветвей, пусть и без листьев, плохо пропускали дневной свет. Да и день, незаметно для Мукуро, уже начинал клониться к вечеру. Солнце опускалось всё ниже, и постепенно становилось холоднее. Мукуро невольно поёжился в своём кожаном плаще, который не был рассчитан на долгие прогулки.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — Хибари резко обернулся к нему, и они столкнулись взглядами. Мукуро мысленно застонал. После таких взглядов они либо дрались, либо трахались.  
  
— Немного, — он поднял воротник. — Что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— А что ты хотел мне сказать весь день, но так и не сказал? — серьёзно спросил Хибари. Весь его вид говорил о том, что обмана он не приемлет. И, скорее всего, угадает его сразу.  
  
— Я не хочу портить этот день, — сознался Мукуро. — Давай я скажу тебе потом.  
  
Это было как переступить через себя. Честность там, где следовало солгать. И сейчас ложь заключалась в том, что Мукуро хотел расстаться. Да, его всё так же не устраивало многое из того, что бонусом прилагалось к их отношениям, неприятным бонусом, но в то же время чудилось — всё преодолимо.   
  
Сложно было довериться. Мукуро и сейчас не мог этого сделать, но был ошеломительно близок к шагу навстречу. Он не хотел терять Хибари. С самого начала не хотел, а его желание растаться было продиктовано страхами. Со всей отчётливостью Мукуро осознал истину прямо сейчас, словно пелена спала с глаз. И от этого хотелось проблеваться.   
  
— Видимо, ты всё-таки хотел его испортить, — произнёс Хибари.  
  
— Да.  
  
Молчание, повисшее между ними, напоминало загустевший сок. Мукуро отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к Хибари, разбавить напряжение привычной скабрёзной шуткой, но он не мог пошевелиться от отвратительного чувства предательства близкого человека. Чувства, которое невозможно забыть.   
  
Наверное, Хибари злился. После всех подарков, после чудесного дня, который он провели вместе, после встречи, которую с уверенностью можно было назвать свиданием, Хибари наверняка ожидал другого ответа.  
  
Мукуро даже не успел охнуть, как его толкнули назад, прижимая к стволу дерева. Удар вышел сильный — такой, что в голове зазвенело. А в следующее мгновение Мукуро и Хибари бешено целовались, кусаче, мокро, взахлёб, упоительно, словно стояли на крыше здания, готового обвалиться. Мукуро вцепился в отвороты пальто Хибари, ощущая, что тонет. Хибари, вопреки обычному, не торопил, хотя и был жаден. Его горячий, неподатливый, но мягкий рот, неуловимо сладкий от вина, просто сводил с ума. Холод прошёл, стало жарко, лёгкие горели, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Мукуро наоборот попытался притянуть Хибари ещё ближе.  
  
В этот миг он не думал о том, что их отношения могли рассыпаться прахом после одной его фразы. Не думал и о том, что происходящее между ними сейчас было сродни публичному выступлению с плакатом «я — гей».  
  
— К тебе или ко мне? — хрипло выдохнул Хибари.  
  
— Ко мне.  
  
  
В квартире царил привычный бардак, вещи и безделушки валялись где попало. Хибари подцепил с пола чулок, жемчужно-белый, с простой широкой резинкой, и с интересом посмотрел на Мукуро.  
  
— Это не моё, — фыркнул тот. Многозначительно помолчал и добавил: — Но если ты хочешь…  
  
Хибари глянул так — недоверчиво, но с весёлой сумасшедшинкой, – что Мукуро рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
  
Стянув плащ и бросив его на кресло, он взялся за подол кофты и нахмурился. Всё слишком напоминало ситуацию «как обычно», а он так не хотел.  
  
— Может, кофе?  
  
Хибари коснулся его щеки, разворачивая лицом к себе — Мукуро вдруг отметил, что он выше и дело не в каблуках, — и вновь поцеловал так, что ни дышать, ни стоять ровно стало невозможно. Этот рот отчаянно хотелось занять своим членом, только вот Хибари не умел делать минет. Чёрт. Надо будет его научить.  
  
Отстранившись спустя бесконечность, Хибари стянул с Мукуро кофту, и волосы растрепались, наэлектризованные. Мукуро тряхнул головой, отфыркиваясь, но Хибари осторожно провёл по волосам ладонью и ещё раз, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, словно ему нравилось трогать. Словно он дорвался, но всё ещё не верил. Это слегка потрясало: и то, что Хибари оказался жаден до ласк, и то, что сдерживался, потому что Мукуро не любил лишних прикосновений, нежности, долгих прелюдий. От них нещадно вело, и он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Но не сейчас.  
  
Хибари вдруг подхватил его, приподнял за бёдра и притиснул к стене. Мукуро обхватил его ногами, рассерженно цепляясь за плечи, укусил за губу, стал нахально вылизывать Хибари лицо. Тот фырчал, пытался целовать в висок, в подбородок, в шею, между этим обещая в приказном тоне:  
  
— Кофе — утром. И вечером. У тебя дома, у меня, на улице, в «Макдональдсе»…  
  
— Только никакой еды в «Макдональдсе»! Меня от одного запаха тошнит.  
  
— Там мороженое. Шоколадное. И овощные салаты для таких, как ты.  
  
— В каком смысле? — нехорошим голосом спросил Мукуро, запуская пальцы в волосы Хибари. — Хочешь сказать, я травоядное?!  
  
— Совы — хищные птицы, — изрёк Хибари с видом Будды. — Сова может иногда по настроению полакомиться яблоком или зеленью, но без живого мяса она захиреет и умрёт. Считаю, тебя надо хорошо кормить.  
  
Под «кормить» явно подразумевалось не обычное мясо. И даже не экзотичное.  
  
Ладони сжались на ягодицах, Мукуро дёрнулся, проехался животом по стояку Хибари.  
  
— Подпустишь меня к себе? — спросил тот не своим голосом.  
  
Не дашь.  
  
Не трахнешь.  
  
Подпустишь. Близко. На иной уровень. Мукуро провёл пальцами по лбу Хибари, пытаясь снять напряжение, чужое — и своё. Было страшно и болезненно сладко. Но убегать Мукуро не собирался. Больше — нет.  
  
  
Кровать под ними надрывно скрипела, подушки разлетелись в разные стороны, ночник мягко разгонял темноту — в комнате и в душе. Колени Мукуро скользили по твёрдым бокам, ездили туда-сюда до рёберного свода. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Ни хорошей, ни плохой, ни тревожной. Зато в нём остался Хибари. Горячий, восхитительный, первобытный. Кожа его влажно блестела от испарины, сухощавые мышцы походили на потревоженных змей, их хотелось трогать пальцами и гладить, облизывать, покусывать, оставлять метки: «моё, моё». «Твой». От Хибари пахло желанием, глубоким, почти ранящим, оно распластывало по постели, лишало воли, раскаляло тело мучительным возбуждением, которое не выплеснуть за раз. Огненная волна стелилась от ягодиц к затылку, стискивала грудь, разъедала привычную скорлупу. Хибари трахал неспешно, словно давая привыкнуть — себе и Мукуро: это не просто, не только ебля; словно у них первый раз, но ведь так — в первый; словно боясь пересечь невидимую последнюю черту. Мукуро набирался смелости сам её переступить.  
  
Он лежал, раскинув руки, охватывая Хибари коленями и широко распахнув глаза. Запоминал каждое мгновение и ощущение. Хибари зажал в кулаке у виска иссиня-чёрную прядь, не давая Мукуро ни дёрнуться в сторону, ни хотя бы отвернуть лицо. Ни уйти, ни спрятаться, ни прикрыться маской, только впускать всё глубже, подставляя беззащитное горло. Бесстыдно показывать все изъяны и видеть в глазах напротив собственные красоту и силу.  
  
Не только чудовище, но и человек.  
  
Хибари смотрел на Мукуро, как всегда смотрела Хром: с любовью, которая выворачивала наизнанку, невольно вынуждая проклинать, бояться и пренебрегать — предавать это чувство. Мукуро это осточертело, поэтому он приподнялся на локтях — кулак с прядью тут же разжался, поймал ладонью взъерошенный затылок Хибари — и шагнул, нырнул в бездну.  
  
«Я доверяюсь. Делай со мной что хочешь».  
  
  
На следующий день Мукуро едва смог подняться с постели. От того, что сотворил с ним Хибари, всё ещё потряхивало. И это было только начало, Мукуро просто знал и с жадностью первооткрывателя предвкушал.  
  
Хибари не разочаровал. Предложил прогулку до пиццерии — с закрытыми глазами. Позволить вести Хибари, поить кофе и кормить. А потом поменяться ролями. Мукуро от этой идеи аж дыхание перехватило.  
  
— А потом мы сходим в парк, — сказал Хибари, наматывая на Мукуро шарф.  
  
— Снова? Зачем?  
  
Хибари помедлил с ответом, потом вздохнул. И с убийственной серьёзностью огорошил:  
  
— Я хотел показать тебе сыча.  
  
— Но… откуда? Здесь?  
  
— Я попросил завезти.  
  
— Попросил? — скептически хмыкнул Мукуро. Сердце радостно колотилось, и хотелось прижать его, слегка успокоить. Ну не влюблённый же подросток, в самом деле.  
  
— За ним будут ухаживать. Ты тоже можешь за ним присматривать, — ушёл от ответа Хибари. Мукуро покачал головой.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, — он благодарил за всё сразу, ему так хотелось, даже если Хибари не поймёт. Впрочем, он знал, как донести «спасибо» другими словами: — И знаешь, я придумал, куда мы поедем отдыхать.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— В Намимори.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется ввиду песня Rammstein «Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?»


End file.
